


Until You Come to Me

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: GFY, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember me, Horatio. And do not grieve too much. I will always be here, so long as you remember me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Come to Me

_'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide._

"Hello. You're Marisol, aren't you? Eric's sister?"

She turned, frowning slightly at the man who stood on the street behind her. He was the first person she'd seen since she'd woken up, and made her way out of the hospital.

"Yes. And you are?"

She thought he looked familiar, but her memory fuzzed at the edges, as if it weren't all there.

"Tim Speedle."

He held out his hand to shake hers, a lopsided smile crossing his face.

"You are a friend of Eric's.. the one who was shot."

"Yeah. It's kinda awkward to say that to someone who's just showed up."

"Why?"

He sighed, looking up at the sky a moment before nodding down the street.

"Walk with me, and I'll try to explain it. Best I can, anyway. Haven't been here all that long myself."

"Where are we?"

"Dead."

She stopped in her tracks, trying to draw in a breath that wouldn't come.

"Hey. It's not the end of the world."

He reached out, touching her shoulder, a concerned expression on his face.

"I was shot. Horatio and I... It was our wedding day. We had reservations that night for dinner..."

"Ouch."

He guided her to a bench, sitting down beside her

"Eventually, we all end up here. You just hope everyone you know shows up old and decrepit, and has to spend some time with the higher ups to get their good looks back."

"What about when people die like we did?"

"They patch us up, and set us loose on this place."

"What is there to do?"

"Come on, and I'll show you."

_'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_

"If you know where to look, you can see shadows of the living. If you know where to look, and how to look, anyway."

They stood outside the Miami CSI lab, as wispy figures swirled around it.

"How do you see them? As more than scraps of mist and shadow?"

"Unless you know them, you generally can't. I hang out here a lot because I can actually see people. H, Eric, Calleigh, and everyone else. It's sometimes a little creepy to go down to the autopsy room."

"Because everyone but the medical examiner is dead?"

"Yeah."

He gestured gallantly for her to proceded him.

"It should be day shift soon. You can watch H or Eric, if you want."

She looked over at him, smiling slightly.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Listen, I'm going to go look in on my parents. If you need anything, just give a shout."

"You will be able to hear me?"

"Yeah. People who have some kind of connection usually can. Even if that connection is someone who's still living."

She nodded, turning to look up the steps for a long moment. Summoning her courage, she walked up the steps, wondering if Horatio would be in his office, where she could watch him.

_You'll come and find the place where I am lying_

Horatio looked up as the door to his office rattled, tilting his head slightly in curiosiy.

Marisol smiled softly, even though she knew he couldn't see, standing just inside his office to watch him.

"Remember me, Horatio. And do not grieve too much. I will always be here, so long as you remember me."

Horatio's brow furrowed, looking up where Marisol stood, and through her.

"Marisol?"

Marisol blinked, uncertain what to do. She hadn't expected him to hear her. If he had heard her.

Horatio shook his head, as if to clear fantasies, standing up to walk through her to the door.

Turning to follow, Marisol shook herself slightly to dispel the strange feeling that ran through her at passing through Horatio. She slimbed into the passenger seat of the SUV as Horatio started the engine, making him look up with a small frown.

He stopped at a cemetary, Marisol following him past the misty headstones until Horatio stopped in front of what looked to be an empty grave site.

"You know, you really shouldn't be here."

Speed stood to one side, beside Eric's less solid form.

"Why not?"

"Besides the fact we can never read our own head-stones? It's usually counter-productive if any of the living can sense us watching. And it's depressing to keep following them here."

"But it's not forbidden,"

Speed shrugged.

"No. Just not a good idea."

Marisol looked down at Horatio as he knelt in front of where her head-stone had to be, her eyes tracing the contours of his face for a moment.

"Then I will wait for him in the car. I don't want to leave him alone. Not right now."

"Yeah."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Getting depressed because I can't read my headstone, and my parents decided to stop by and visit my grave.... Why don't I walk you back to H's car, and you tell me about how you got together with my boss while you wait for him to get back."


End file.
